1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in connection with a "Net Device." It particularly relates to a device which can recover the net frame in parallel, and then have the net wound around the frame and withdrawn into the adjustable sleeve assembly for the convenience of carrying.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In the typical Art:
A kind of "String switch hand-drag Net" is made up of actuating string, guiding pipe, connection sheath, buffer spring, sliding sheath, sliding block and pressure spring etc. as the main essential parts in coordination with the ordinary hand-drag nets and net frames for catch of fish. Among them, the sliding sheath and sliding block are the actuating components of the hand-drag net. The sliding sheath is mounted outside the guiding pipe between the two components. The sliding block is within the guiding pipe with a latch passing through L-shaped groove and connecting the two components to make L-shaped groove to the movement scope of the two components. Besides, when the latch disengages from groove lock, the sliding block receives the spring force released from the pressure spring to make it moving forward.
The two ends of the actuating spring are connected to the sliding block to make the actuating string a closed curve. The tail portion of the actuating spring is outside of the guiding pipe and circumvent to pass the belly of the net bottom. The actuating spring depends upon its own elastic force to make its tail in a slightly oval shape. According to the action of the sliding block, the actuating string causes the oval opening of its tail to become large or small so that the mouth of the net bottom to open large or to contract in shape to achieve the control purpose of this typical art.
In another typical art, a kind of fish net rod with an adjustable structure of length includes outer pipe, inner pipe, net for catching fish, plunger, round hoop, end sheath and handle etc. as the main components. Among them, there are:
The outer pipe is a round tube in proper length. Its one end is sheathed with a handle. At the proper position of another end, a concave ring shaped groove is installed to make its inner wall in the shape of a convex ring shaped flange. The inner pipe is a round pipe of proper length with a hollow core. The caliber of the pipe is lightly smaller than inner caliber of the outer pipe which is available for the insertion of one end of the concave ring groove, and at the entrance of that sheath, there is a concave opening. At the front end, a net for catching fish is connected. The fishing net is linked to the front end of the inner pipe. The plunger is a cylindrical rod.
Another end is installed in the concave ring shaped groove in eccentric shape. Between the concave ring shaped groove and the cylindrical end, there is a convex ring. At the proper position of the convex ring, there are two symmetrical and axial convex flanges.
The round hoop is an opening ring sheath. Its inner hole is an eccentric round hole. Its outer circumference has proper size concave and convex lines. One of the ends has radial differential faces.
The end sheath has a convex ring at the proper position of the front end of the inner wall of the end sheath. When it is inserted into the connection end of the outer pipe, it can be put into its concave groove and fixed. At its outer pipe, it can be put into its concave groove and fixed. At its outer flanges, there are concave and convex lines so that it is easily hold for rotation.
The handle is inserted and connected to the tail end of the outer pipe.
In conclusion, the above components are assembled into the structure of the outer pipe in the net for catching fish. Its round cylindrical end of the plunger is inserted into the entrance end of the inner pipe, and at the proper position of the insertion entrance, two concave points are provided to make the projection of the inner wall and fit into the plunger in fixed manner. The round hoop is inserted into concave ring shaped groove of the plunger to make the section differential faces and the convex fringe of the plunger in corresponding and opposite manner.
In the other ordinary arts, it is a kind of improvement of fishing net. It is a net body to be threaded with steel wire, main rod, a fixed base with guiding pipe, a movable base installed with flapper, a brake base, brake base of a hook, spring and casing block etc. All of the above components make up the fishing net. Its features are: That spring is connected each other with casing block. It is placed in the guiding pipe while the two ends of the steel wire is inserted into the casing block, spring and the guiding pipe, and then it is united with the movable base which is placed on the main shaft, and the movable base is located between the fixed base and brake so that the steel wire can be driven to move by the displacement of the movable base, and further the opening at the bottom of the net body will contract on account of that action. The net body drives the steel wire by the elastic action of the spring so that the opening at the bottom of the net body will expand outwards.
In a typical art, a kind of fishing net rack which is easily assembled and unloaded is made up of a net frame, assembled body, and convex square type iron sheet and handle. Its feature is: The convex rail at the connection point of net frame and block are respectively placed in the inner side of the guiding groove's catch and concave groove. Again, the square and concave type iron sheet and screws fix the net frame on the assembled body. Then, the shaft and screw shaft of the assembled body are screwed and installed, and the fishing net rack is thus formed.